Listen to your heart
by Lylinn
Summary: Matthew is always invisible, always ignored. By everyone, even his brother. So why is it that when he so desperatly wants to be invisible, everyone notices him? (based off of DHT's unplugged version of 'Listen to your heart'. Franada fluff!) ((sorry about the hideous summary, it's way better inside, promise!))


_**Hello everyone! This is my first oneshot ever...written especially for my friend (who shall remain nameless). I was listening to the song "Listen to your heart" (the unplugged version by DHT) and thought "Wow, this would make a great Franada fic!" and, after a day of writing, this was created! :D This is obviously Franada, with some mention of USUK and other pairings. Reviews are welcome and wanted!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Darn.**_

Matthew sighed, twirling a strand of hair around his slender finger. He glanced across the room, sighing as his eyes stopped to rest on his brother. Alfred was laughing loudly, an arm looped possessively around Arthur's waist, as he talked to Antonio. _Why am I even here? Nobody ever notices me anyway. I'm surprised Al even remembered to invite me_. The Canadian sighed, mentally kicking himself. His brother loved him, he knew that, but even Al forgot about him every now and then. A rueful smile played on Matthew's lips as Alfred placed a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead. Arthur crossed his arms stubbornly, a fierce blush engulfing his face. Matthew laughed to himself. _He's always so embarrassed. _He turned in his chair back to the bar.

"You want something to drink?"

Matthew looked up slowly as Gilbert stared at him questioningly from behind the bar. _Somebody noticed me? How strange. Well, I guess I'm not always invisible_. He shook his head to decline the offer, once again twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Suit yourself."

The albino turned to talk to Lovino, receiving estranged looks from Antonio, who was desperately trying to escape Alfred's conversation. Matthew laughed as Antonio escaped, leaving Arthur the center of Alfred's attention. Within a moment, Antonio had his arms wrapped around Lovino's waist, receiving annoyed groans from the Italian.

"Lovino...stop squirming..." Antonio sighed, holding the Italian tighter. "Gil, is Francis here yet?"

"Not that I know of. He is one for a dramatic entrance, though." The albino rolled his red eyes.

Matthew's head cocked to the side at the mention of the Frenchman. _I didn't know that Al invited Francis. Oh well. _He stood, face slightly pink, turning with the intention of walking over to his brother.

"Francis!"

Matthew turned, wide-eyed, towards the door.

There stood Francis in the doorway. He smiled his oh-so perfect smile, flipping his oh-so perfect hair, as the other attendants of the party welcomed him. Matthew flew back into his chair at the bar.

"Woah, calm down, man." Gilbert said, looking at the Canadian curiously.

"Just get me something, please."

"Wha-"

"I don't care, something." Matthew snapped. Gilbert's eyes widened at the Canadian's sudden burst of anger.

"I'm sorry." Matthew mumbled, twisting his hair around his fingers as he bit his lip. He could feel his face burn as Francis' voice sounded throughout the room.

_That voice...why can't he just shut up for once?_ Matthew silently fumed, mentally kicking himself. _Why am I acting so...so much like Al? It's bad enough other people confuse us for the other, I don't need to start acting like him now too._

"Here you go." Gilbert broke Matthew's train of thought, sliding him a curious looking drink.

"Thanks." Matthew mumbled, silently wishing he could disappear. _Why is it that the one time I want to disappear, everyone notices me? _He sighed, letting his head fall onto the counter.

"What's wrong, Canadia?" Alfred asked in a concerned voice, putting a hand on the Canadian's shoulder. _Oh. My. God. Why? _Matthew sat up and smiled weakly.

"Nothing, Alfred. Just sitting here."

"That's not any fun! Come on and join the party!"

"No, I think I'm-"

"Come on, dude!" Alfred grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him onto the dance floor. _Oh mon dieu, what did I do to deserve this? What deity did I upset? Who did I offend? _

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Alfred?" a thick British accent sounded above the music.

"Iggy, I brought Mattie out to dance a little bit." the American smiled broadly.

"Let the poor man go, you were practically dragging him."

"I just wanted him to have fun..." Alfred pouted at Arthur, releasing his grip on Matthew's arm.

"Just get over here and dance with me, you bloody git." Arthur rolled his eyes, his face slightly pink. A smile spread across Alfred's face as he grabbed the Brit, spinning away. Matthew rubbed his arm, sighing. _Now at least I can to back to my drink..._

"Ah, l'amour seems to be working it's way on Angleterre's heart." A breathy voice lilted to Matthew's ears. Instinctively, Matthew jumped.

_No._

_Oh god, no._

Matthew turned to see Francis standing behind him, drink in hand.

"O-oh, hello Francis." The Canadian stuttered, his face flaming red. Francis laughed, running a hand through his wavy golden hair.

"Mon ami, Mathieu, I'm sorry for startling you." Francis laughed once more, his blue eyes looking down at the Canadian.

"I have to...go..." Matthew muttered, turning to go back to the bar and back to his drink.

"What's the matter, mon cher?" Francis purred as he grabbed Matthew's wrist.

"N-n-nothing." Matthew stuttered, his face burning red as he pulled away. _I need that drink. Now. _

The Canadian weaved his way through the quickly multiplying crowd. Antonio and Lovino, Gilbert and the Hungarian girl, Al and Arthur; Matthew passed them all on his way back to the bar. He plopped into the chair, grabbing at the nearest drink he could find. He drained it in record time, wincing at the sharp bite of the alcohol running down his throat. Shaking his head, Matthew turned to find where Francis had went. _Maybe he actually followed me...maybe he cares. _There, across the room, was Francis. He was standing with a group of girls; Bella, Lili, and the girl from Seychelles all in the mix. His arms were wrapped around them as he laughed and sipped his wine. Matthew whirled around in his chair, refusing to look at the scene any longer. _I'm so stupid. He wouldn't care. Nobody ever notices Canada...and nobody ever will_. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill.

"Yo, Mattie, are you okay?" Alfred asked, a semi-wasted Arthur draped on his shoulder as they sat at the bar. Matthew shook his head quickly, wiping away tears as he rose from his chair. He turned to go outside, to leave, to somehow escape this whole situation.

"Mattie, where ya goin'?"

"Outside for some air." Matthew refused to look at his brother.

"Promise you'll be back in soon?" Alfred looked pleadingly at his brother, worry apparent on his face.

A rueful smile played at the corners of Matthew's mouth.

"I promise."

* * *

The cold air bit a Matthew's face as he walked around. It was rather nice being alone outside, sure the air was nippy but it wasn't anything he wasn't already used to. Sighing heavily, he dropped to the ground. The music roared from inside the house as Matthew sat on the lawn. _I guess I'm not being missed_. He wrapped his arms around his knees. _Not that anyone would miss me anyway. As much as Alfred tries to care, he has Arthur and that's always more important. And Francis is..._A soft whimper escaped his lips as tears started rolling down his cheeks. _Francis, the only person I really, truly wish to be seen by, is in there not caring whether I'm still here or not_. Matthew flopped onto his back, choking back a sob. _Why am I never seen?_

"Mathieu?"

Matthew froze as the voice drifted down to him.

"Mathieu, are you out here?"

He bit his lip, resisting the urge to break down into tears

"Mathieu?"

"I-I'm down here." Matthew murmured, sitting up and trying to wipe his tears away.

_Thank goodness it's dark out._

Francis flew down the porch steps, nearly sprinting to where Matthew was seated. He kneeled down in front of the small Canadian, worry apparent in his eyes.

"Mathieu, cher, why are you out here alone?"

Matthew bit his lip in an attempt to keep from sobbing. A tear rolled slowly down his cheek as he slowly shook his head.

"F-francis...go back inside. Everyone's probably missing you, I'm fine out here. I just...needed air." Matthew's voice quaked as more tears escaped down his cheeks.

"Non."

Francis reached out and cupped Matthew's face in his hands, wiping away the stray tears with his thumbs. Matthew's eyes widened as the Frenchman stared at him intently.

"F-Francis-"

Francis placed a finger over Matthew's mouth, silencing him.

"Mathieu, I will not go back in there without you. Now, tell me what's wrong, cher."

Tears gathered in Matthew's eyes again. _How do I tell him? Say those three little words that could destroy our friendship. He wouldn't understand...he doesn't feel the same way. He's just trying to be a good friend._

"Mathieu, I will sit out here all night if I have to. Tell me."

Matthew shook his head, biting his lip as tears streamed down his face. Francis' eyes were soaked with concern as he kneeled in front of the Canadian.

"Mathieu...please..." His eyes were pleading as he moved closer to Matthew.

_I want to. You have no idea how much I want to tell you..._

"Mon cher, what has you so upset?" Worry filled the Frenchman's eyes to the brim.

"N-nothing, Francis." Matthew hiccupped, cursing silently at himself.

"Did I upset you?" Francis asked quietly, his eyes locked onto Matthew's.

"Non. Not at all, Francis. I just...I..." Matthew trailed off, biting his lip. _I love you_.

Worried blue eyes stared into tear-filled violet ones.

"F-Francis..." Tears slipped down the younger man's cheeks. _Well...no going back now_.

Francis looked at Matthew curiously, silently nudging the Canadian to finish his statement.

"Je...Je t'aime, Francis." A fierce blush erupted on Matthew's face. Francis stared at his other, frozen by the statement.

"I-I'm sorry." Matthew stuttered, scrambling to get up. _I knew it, I'm such a fool for thinking-_

Suddenly, something latched around his wrists, pulling him back down. Francis pulled Matthew as close as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around the Canadian.

"Je...Je t'aime aussi, Mathieu." He whispered into Matthew's ear. "I always have."

Softly, tentatively, Francis pressed his lips to Matthew's. The Canadian's eyes widened as he started to pull back in protest. After a moment, Francis pulled away, staring into Matthew's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mathieu. I just-"

Matthew placed a finger on Francis' lips, silencing him instantly.

Slowly he leaned forward, his lips uncertainly grazing Francis'. Francis hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, pulling the Canadian closer. Matthew wrapped his arms around Francis' neck, tears still slipping down his cheeks. Francis pulled away, wiping Matthew's tears.

"Mon petit Mathieu, please don't cry." Francis placed a tender kiss on Matthew's forehead.

A smile played at the corner of Matthew's lips as he stared into Francis' eyes.

"Shall we go inside? It's far too cold out here." Francis asked, shivering as if to prove his point.

"Oui," Matthew smiled as Francis pulled him up and into a gentle kiss. With a smile Francis laced his fingers with Matthew's, pulling him back to the door.

"I think it's about time you had a bit of fun at this party, mon cher." Francis purred, pulling Matthew onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew saw Alfred wave. The American managed to give him a quick thumbs-up sign before being pulled into a fierce kiss by a very drunken Arthur. A new song, slower, filtered through the speakers. As Matthew glanced around at all the pairs of people mounting the dance floor, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked at Francis, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Mon amour, care to dance?" A soft smile spread across Francis' lips. Matthew nodded his head before placing his hands on the Frenchman's shoulders.

"_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye"_


End file.
